Ranma 1/2- A Moment to Make up.
by Raven Chaos
Summary: Ranma and Akane are always at each others necks, it seems. But at times, even they need to kiss and make up...


Ranma 1/2- A moment to make up.  
  
By Raven Chaos  
ravenkoruki@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this work are property of  
Rumiko Takahashi, she whom looks older than the grandma's in   
the "Joy Luck Club".  
  
Authors note: We never see Ranma and Akane make up for real.  
They ALWAYS wind up at each others throats a split second later.  
A little idea I got while playing Legend of Mana.  
  
  
Setting: The night after one of Ranma and Akanes worser fights.  
  
  
  
"She didn't have to hit me in the nose..." Ranma muttered as he   
dabbed at his nose with a towel as he sat in his room cross-legged.   
It all started an hour earlier after dinner...And Ranma and Akane where  
stuck with the dishes because Kasumi had a date, and, god forbid, Akane was  
left to do the cooking...Ranma had never seen such hellspawned dishes in   
his life!  
The scenario went this so...  
  
"Stay on your side..." Akane mummbled, none to happy about doing  
dishes herself. "You wash, I dry, remember?"  
"Yeah yeah...Geez, what is this? It's plastered onto the damn thing!"  
Ranma growled as he scrubbed at a dish with thick chunks of...something.  
Akane wrinkled her nose at him. "What do you mean 'What is this'?! You  
just ate it ten minutes ago!"  
Ranma shrugged. "Not that anyone else knew what it was..."  
Akane growled. "It was chicken and dumplings!"  
Ranma blinked. "...no kiddin'...coulda fooled me."  
Akane put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
"Hey, it's not my fault you burn everything that hits the pan!"  
Ranma said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
A plate shattered against his nose.  
  
  
"Dammit, is it my fault she's a lousy cook?!" he asked himself, tossing  
the towel aside, the bleeding finally stopped.  
*But you DID push her to hit you with that plate.*  
"Yeah, but...geez, if she's gonna cook, she should at least make it  
edible!" he argued.  
*She tries her best, doesn't she?*  
"Hell if I know..."  
*Have you EVER in your life said something nice to her about something   
she's done?*  
"Of course I have!" he was up and pacing now.  
*Enlighten me then.*  
Ranma paused...really, he couldn't think of anything positive he had ever  
said about her little efforts at crafts of any sort...The scarf she made him for  
christmas...her shawl with the bunny on it that he thought was an octopus...her  
cooking in general...He always managed to put her down about those things...and  
they always seemed so important to her.  
  
*Go to her.*  
"Why? So she can hit me again??"  
*How else are you going to make amends? Simply sit still and let your  
relationship sink deeper into the toilet??*  
He stood there, staring down at his feet.  
"Fine! Just shut up already!" he snapped, trudging for the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Stupid Ranma..." Akane was laying on her bed, hugging a pillow close.  
It was like this everytime Ranma put down something she had worked hard on.   
This unaprecciative idiot was supposed to be her Fiance! And he did nothing  
to tell her that he liked her in the least.  
For all she cared at the moment, he could just run off with Shampoo  
or Ukyo, and she bet all her money on the fact that maybe she'd be happier.  
  
  
  
Akane's door opened slightly. "Akane?"  
Akane rolled onto her side with her back to the door. "Go away, Ranma."  
Ranma stood in the doorway, looking a bit solemn. "Listen...About earlier..."  
"...I know I suck at cooking...you don't have to rub it in..." Akane muttered,  
burying her face in the pillow.  
"I came to say...I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to hurt you like that..."  
Ranma said, stepping a bit into the room.  
Akane paused.  
"Kasumi put you up to this..." She grumbled.  
"No...she hasn't even come home yet..." Ranma said, shaking his head, even  
though she couldn't see that. "Really, I mean it..."  
"Just go, Ranma..."   
  
  
Ranma stood there, silent, his hands deep in his pockets. What would he  
do? Leave? Surrender his relationship with her on such a stupid matter like cooking?!  
He sighed...  
  
  
Akane jumped a bit as she felt the bed shift and a hand rest on her shoulder.  
"Akane...I know I hurt your feelings...I know I do it a lot...but I don't mean  
to hurt you, you know?" Ranma almost whispered.  
Akane didn't move nor speak.  
Ranma managed to wrap his arms around her. "Do you forgive me?"  
Akane placed her hands over his, which encircled her waist. She didn't  
push him away, just rested her fingers over his.  
Ranma smiled a bit, rest his head against her back as they layed there on  
her bed.   
  
Akane smiled too, even if Ranma couldn't see it.  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Master of the Short Story, I am! 


End file.
